The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Key Largo’.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create near vigorous Aglaonema cultivars with compact and dense plant habit, unique leaf coloration, interesting leaf shapes, resistance to pathogens and pests common to Algaonemas and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Jun. 12, 1985 of the Aglaonema nitidum (Jack) Kunth. f. cinereum Jervis cultivar Ernesto's Favorite, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Aglaonema commutatum var. maculatum cultivar Malay Lady, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventors in 1986 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its plant habit, leaf shape and uniquely colored foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions and cuttings since January, 1989 in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India, has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.